DRAGONBALL X, ANOTHER HEAVEN
by Adam Lockhart
Summary: Planet Vegeta has been destroyed, and the saiyan race diminished to only a few, but someone else has survived. Who is this mystery warrior?, what happened to him?, where has he ended up?, what will become of him?...A story about trust and friendship.


DRAGONBALL X  
ANOTHER WORLD  
  
BY ADAM LOCKHART  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN RELATION TO DRAGONBALL/Z/GT, BY AKIRA TORIYAMA. I HAVE DERIVED MY OWN DRAGONBALL NAME TO "DRAGONBALL X" BECAUSE I BELIEVE USING THE OFFICIAL NAMES WOULD BE WRONG, CONSIDERING I AM CREATING AN ALTERNATE STORY TO THE ACTUAL EVENTS OF DRAGONBALL/Z/GT. THE USE OF ATTACKS, CHARACTERS AND ANY OTHER DRAGONBALL/Z/GT PARAPHERNALIA ARE FOR INFORMATION PURPOSES TO THE READER, AND FOR THE ENHANCEMENT OF UNDERSTANDING THE STORY. EVENTS OTHER THAN MY OWN MAY NOT BE 100% CORRECT, BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT AS CORRECT AS I POSSIBLY CAN WITH THE CURRENT INFORMATION I MAY HAVE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY. ON ANOTHER NOTE I AM ALSO OPEN FOR ANY POSITIVE CRITICISM.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to thank Hina-Chan for their inspiration toward my newfound writing interest. I must say that this persons stories are top class, and are the best Fics I have read on the net since registering. Keep up the good work. If you happen to read my Fic, I would absolutely love for any input you may have.  
  
A STRANGE AWAKENING  
  
Sweat and blood dripped down the man's face, pooling in his lap, as he glared out the casement of his prompt descending pod. Conflagration engulfed the decrepit space pod, creating an intense heat that overwhelmed the man, causing him to go into subconsciousness.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A fixed inundation of rain was greeted with open arms as the several members of the family danced around with their kin. It had been months since it last rained, and minute telltale signs had began to show. The soil had become dusty, filling the atmosphere with a dull haze wherever disturbed. Crops had gradually been disappearing, causing the family to lose money. Trees were rotting and losing their branches and leaves, which once flourished with the green nutrients of nature, but now diminished to dead dry waste. The animals that served them well in their efforts to grow a successful crop field, were slowly degrading to nothing but skin and bone.  
  
Yes this long rain was much awaited, for as now they would be able to save their crop and enjoy what little profit they would receive form their efforts. Looking around, you could see the absolute relief in the faces of the farmers, the look of hope, poured out of their mouths as their cries of joy echoed around the surrounding area, while engaging in a tribal dance. But for some abrupt reason, the celebration halted. All of the kin stared around in mystification as a sudden break in the soothing sound of the light pitter-patter of rain; in the profile of an abnormal rumbling, followed by the cracking reverberation of colossal explosions. It was unknown of what basis this unusuality was originating from. It seemed to be approaching them from the distant horizon, but was unseen through the immense density of the cloud cover, as rain started to dispense at an irregular velocity.  
  
An absurd crack ripped through the ambience, causing the family to jump with anxiety while, in the distance, over the dark prospect, the unknown prevailed. It was something they had never seen before, something out of place in their ordinary lifestyle. A large ball of fire flew across the sky, at an immense speed, breaking through the storm, leaving a large gaping hole in the cloud cover, which lasted only a few seconds. The awestruck family remained standing positioned just metres from each other, not knowing what 'it' was, and where 'it' is from, as well as where 'it' was going. Whatever it was, it sure seemed to be in an unstable stipulation, veering in an unsystematic way, before finally straightening up and forcing its trajectory toward the arable farm. The object remained on course, even after several minutes, which worried the farmers to the hazard lurking over them. The flames and explosions ceased almost immediately as they had started, with the object now trailing a dense cloud of black smoke. Shouts, from the now panic stricken family, relayed across the fields as the elders of the family timidly rushed to get their brood to safety.  
  
Within seconds of them taking shelter under a rock face, the object came crashing to a halt on their crop-fields, creating a crater one hundred meters wide, while spewing soil and mud all around the fields. The ground shaking, ear-shattering collision subdued just after a few short moments, at which instance the family glanced up at their once beautiful crop, to see the devastation that was caused by this odd incident. Never had anything of such, happened before, since the establishment, til now. They had heard stories from their predecessors about technology - by far greater than their own, capable of interstellar travel - falling from the heavens, of which powerful beings would emerge, causing anarchy all over the galaxy. But again, they thought these were just stories, just something to frighten them, to amuse them. 'Maybe this was one of those space-travel machines bringing a monster to their planet,' was the thought of the elders of the family.  
  
The rain continued to fall, but had picked up the pace to a heavy inundation. One of the elders beckoned his family to stay put, as he moved cautiously toward the impact zone. The farm was in a mess, the house was covered in muck, the animals had ran away with fright, trees had been blown down by the intense impact, and the crater had taken over most of their farm. There was no chance, or no use of trying to salvage the farm. The family would finally have to move on to the city, and try to make a new living. But they had other things to worry about before this. What was the object? What is in the object? Why is the object here? There were many questions wandering around the elder's head, which could only be answered by scrutinizing the damage.  
  
The content of the crater was a spherical metallic object, large enough to hold two people. It was painted in a plain black and white pattern, black on the bottom, white on the top, with only one face, reflective window. Water was starting to pool at the base of the crater rather quickly, which forced the elder to make his decision. He gulped, turned to face his family, smiled, then turned away before they could signal good luck. Slowly making his way down the slight gradient of the newly made slope, he noticed the ground had become terribly slippery during the heavy rain. As careful as he was, the mud proved too difficult, causing the loss of his footing as he slid down on his back, headfirst. He tried frantically to stop himself, for the long decline of the slope had enforced a fast fall.  
  
He lay there for a few seconds, holding his head in agony from the clash with the base of the object. Breathing hard, he realised he should stand up so his family wouldn't think he was hurt. He gave a quick 'I'm Okay' wave then continued to survey the situation. There didn't seem to be much left of the object except for the remaining knocked in panels, and a severely cracked window. He approached what looked to be the front of the object, peering cautiously into the front windshield. He yelped as he jumped back a few steps. The shell was still hot to touch, and the smell of something burning was overpowering. He tore his white cloak and wrapped pieces around his hands, then again preceded to look through the window.  
  
At first he could only see the reflection of himself, then decided to cup his hands to the sides of his face to keep out the glare. He looked from the left, and saw several little green flashing buttons, and several text screens. Glancing to the right he saw an entity, which uncannily resembled the race, which resides in the cities of his planet. Unsure of what to do, he ushered his family over. As the others were making their way, he looked back inside the object, surveying the entity inside. He had large black hair, which came to a point in large clumps, angling up then down again. He had a scar from above his right eye, til under his right eye, as well as each side of it. His eyes were black, his ears larger than normally seen on a being like this. But, similar to that of his family's own race.  
  
He wore a gadget from his ear spanning to his left eye where it came to a green glass that seemed to be for viewing. He wore a suit - that was torn to pieces - with large shoulder pads that were gold with small black stripes. The chest plate was white with a patch in the middle with the same pattern of the shoulders. The arms were covered in blue material that clung to the entities skin, right down to his hands, which sported white gloves. He could see that there was also something very unusual about the entity. At first he thought he was seeing things, but at second glance could see that it was really there.  
  
There was a small shriek behind the elder as he saw one of the children trip and slide toward his direction. He got prepared to stop the child before he could hit the object containing the weird person. The rest of the family soon caught up, then all stood in a line, waiting to be told what to do. The elder told them what was in the object, and explained that they should not be frightened. He asked the older of the children to help him open the door to the object. They both positioned themselves at even sides of the believed door, and started to pry at the gaps. Without much effort the door became loose. The elder and his son pulled the door down to reveal the entity in full view, sitting in a chair, head resting back, arms hanging lifelessly, blood dripping down his battered suit. The family did not hesitate to slowly lift the being out and carry him to the infirmary in the house. For as this is what they did best.  
  
They lay him on his back, his hair dripping the occasional water droplet. He looked better now that they had healed him and given him a bath. He was in really bad shape when they found him; he had a broken arm, a cracked skull, and a gashed leg. As they started to leave the room there was an arousal from the bed. The elder looked back to see the entities tail move out from under the sheets, as he stretched it out.  
  
"Where am I?" asked the croaky voice from the bed. The family just stared at each other. The elder went to reply.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
It was a nice day on the island, with only the peaceful noise of the water crashes in and out of the embankment. The island just sat there in the middle of the ocean. It had a pink house, with a purple roof containing the writing "KAME HOUSE", four small palm trees, and a sun bed. The man on the sun bed looked up from his bikini magazine and looked at the two kids goofing around on the beach.  
  
"Krillin! Goku!" Yelled the man, "Since you two are my students now, there will be no more playing around, and you awake every morning at 4.30 am to train. STARTING TOMORROW!"  
  
"Yes Master Roshi," said a disappointed Krillin and Goku in unison. The 13 and 12 years olds stared at each other with a little smirk.  
  
"I'm gonna be way stronger than you Goku, for sure!" exclaimed a cocky Krillin. He was sporting his same little shaven head, showing off his six- dot birthmark, and wearing only a pair of shorts.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Goku said agreeing, scratching his head in a way that meant, 'I'm not too sure about that', with the same goofy smirk on his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
A/N: KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER TWO WHICH SHOULDN'T BE TOO FAR AWAY. THANK YOU 


End file.
